Miras Zabirova
Miras Zabirova is an original fictional character who first appeared in New X-Men. Character History Background Miras Zabirova has spent all eleven years of his life in Almaty, Kazakhstan, raised primarily by his father, Omar, who works as a technician at a local power plant. Miras barely remembers his younger sister, Izabella, who died in infancy, nor his mother, Irena, who abandoned her family shortly thereafter. For what feels like the majority of his life, it's always been just him and his father, and they've gotten by just fine. New X-Men Miras' father claims that his son began speaking in his sleep at around 8 years of age, but he more recently came upon a shocking discovery: some of the things Miras mumbled about in his sleep were coming true. Whether it was the details of a terrible accident that would appear on the news a week later, a score in a sporting event, or the numbers for upcoming the lottery, Miras was predicting the outcome of events he couldn't possibly know. The last straw was when Miras predicted that the Headmaster of the Xavier Institute would call to inquire about him and his ability. Could this precognitive power a result of a mutation? Determined to find out if he could alter the future through interference, Omar decided to call the school preemptively - only to be directed to voice mail. No matter how many times he called, he never got an answer. Then, at the precise second Miras had predicted, the Zabirovas received a call from Alexander Derasmo, Headmaster of the Xavier Institute, who happened to have chosen that exact moment to catch up on his backlog of messages. Omar was convinced: his son was a mutant. Unsure how to break the news to the boy, he arranged to have the X-Men pay a visit. Unfortunately, the X-Men weren't the only ones who were aware of Miras' gift. Wither, leader of The Brotherhood of Mutants, was the first to show up at the Zabirovas' apartment with an offer to protect the boy. A team of X-Men led by Headmistress Richmond herself arrived shortly thereafter, and a debate over Miras' future broke out. This, in turn, was interrupted by a large team of gunmen hired by the Russian mafia to kidnap Miras and use his abilities for their own gain. According to Wither, he had learned about Miras through the Russian mob, who been tipped off by a neighbour who over heard Miras' nocturnal prophecies through the thin walls he shared with their apartment. The ability to predict the future proved to be too valuable a commodity to pass up, leading to a three-way battle over the precognitive mutant. In the end it was the X-Men who not only came out on top, but proved their intentions were really to protect Miras, rather than use his ability for themselves. Miras reluctantly agreed to leave his father and his home behind to enroll at the Xavier Institute where his powers would no doubt be the subject of further study. Powers and Abilities Miras is a Beta-level mutant. His mutant ability is not well understood, but he has demonstrated the ability to speak accurate predictions of future events in his sleep. These statements are made in a variety of languages, even those Miras doesn't consciously understand, sometimes changing languages in mid-sentence. On one occasion he emitted light from his eyes and spoke in a voice not his own, and in an unidentified Egyptian dialect that may be a dead language. Strangely, Miras has retains no memory of his predictions, which must be overheard by a second party in order to be of any use. Miras is fluent in English and Kazakh, though Russian is his primary language. As a result of a life-long interest in warfare of all kinds, Miras has an almost encyclopedic knowledge of military technology and history. Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Beta-level Mutants Category:Kazakhs Category:Precogs